


The Other Side Of Paradise

by mxrie_blxssxm



Series: Spidey~Blossom stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrie_blxssxm/pseuds/mxrie_blxssxm
Summary: It's been a month after Peter defeated Mysterio, but the villain had left him broken. The boy kept having hallucinations of the hell he went through during his battles with Mysterio. What happens when he finally breaks, will Tony be able to save him in time?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Spidey~Blossom stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Other Side Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on season 6 or 7(I forgot) of Supernatural (Where Sam had those hallucinations of Lucifer) Sooooo yeah.
> 
> This story also contains self-harm, so if you're sensitive to that, please don't read this!
> 
> Also, the song, "The Other Side Of Paradise" has nothing to do with this, I just like it...and I suck at titles.

"Hey, Peter," Tony said from the other side of their shared lab, Peter was spaced out once again, staring at a swivel chair that was in the corner closest to him, and, unknown to Peter, empty. After Peter's many encounters with Mysterio, the bastard had done something to Peter, now he couldn't go through a day without having an episode. Most of the time he'd see Mysterio, but there were instances where he'd see something else. Though he refused to tell Tony what he saw. The man decided to not push it, Peter could tell him when he was ready.

  
Tony slowly approached Peter's unnaturally still body, he looked towards the swivel chair once more before tapping Peter on the shoulder. The boy jumped and looked up at Tony with a look that he knew too well. The terrified look in Peter's eyes struck fear into the older man's heart, "It's me, it's Tony," Tony squeezed Peter's arm, making sure it was hard enough for Peter to know he was real.

  
"Tony," Peter said quietly and Tony nodded. The two sat in comfortable silence before Tony spoke, "Are you hungry? I'm starving, what do ya say we go get some burgers?" Peter nodded and looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry," Tony lifted Peter's chin (In a fatherly way-), "Peter, this isn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for," Peter smiled,

  
"Can I hug you?"

  
"Of course,"

* * *

Peter had barely touched his food, breaking Tony's heart. It's like they were going backward. Peter had been doing so well, he had fewer episodes, he had started to eat more and he liked getting out of the compound. Now he looked more tired, had barely eaten, and stayed in his room unless Tony asked him if he wanted to help in the lab. "So, Peter, how's your project coming along," Tony had said, trying to ease the tension. Though Peter’s attention was solely focused on the window they were sitting by, suddenly the boy flinched and grabbed Tony’s arm,

  
"He's out there Mr. Stark, he’s gonna hurt someone, we need to go stop him, we-"

  
"He's not, Peter, he's not there," Tony reached toward Peter's hand that was gripping the table hard enough that his knuckles were turning white and his nails were beginning to make dents in the table. "Peter, please calm down, you're hurting yourself, please-"

  
"NO! He’s going to kill someone! I need to stop him!" The boy stood up abruptly and took off toward the door, Tony following at his heels. "Kid wait!" He yelled, but it was like Peter couldn't even hear him, or at least he didn't want to. Tony tried his best to keep up with the distraught kid, but it was way harder than it looked. Unfortunately, Tony eventually lost sight of Peter. "Dammit!" He yelled.

  
Quickly taking out a flip phone and clicking on the only contact that was in it, he held the phone to his ear as he tried to navigate his way through the people who crowded the streets of New York, "The kid took off,"

  
"What?" The confused voice of Steve Rogers rang through the phone,

  
"Peter! He freaked out and ran and I can't find him and-"

  
"Tony calm down, I'll help you find him,"

  
"Thank you,"

* * *

Half an hour later, Tony felt a buzzing in his pocket. He quickly snatched the flip phone out of his pocket, revealing the caller’s name, "Steve Rogers" His eyes widened and immediately answered the phone,

  
"I found the kid,"

  
"Where are you?" Tony was already in his suit and ready to go to his kid.

  
"I'm at the small warehouse on xxxxx street,"

  
When Tony arrived at the warehouse, he heard Steve's voice. Hurriedly walking towards the sound of the man's voice, he found Steve with his hands up and Peter raising a rusty piece of glass towards his neck. Tony joined Steve and slowly raised his hands above his head, "Kid, please. Don't do this," He tried his hardest to not show any fear in his voice, but of course, it dripped through, and to be honest, he couldn't care less.

  
"No...No it's the only way...Just let me die, I can't-"

  
"You can, Peter, put the glass down."

  
Peter shook his head, hiccuping and shakily moving the glass away from his throat and wiping his face with his hand, still gripping the piece of glass tightly. Tony took the opportunity and grabbed Peter's arm, shaking the glass out of it. Peter's grip on the glass had been so tight that it started to cut into his skin, leaving a small river of blood flowing freely down into his fist and dripping onto the floor. Peter cried and protested, but Tony didn't let go. "Look at me. Peter, look at me!" Peter lifted his head shakily, his hazel eyes filled with tears that soon flowed freely down his face. The scene unfolding before Steve resembled something out of a tragic romance movie. Tony lifted Peter's hand that was cut by the glass in front of his face, "This is real. This pain, this is all real. Not whatever you see in those hallucinations," He said as he pressed his finger sharply onto the skin surrounding the cut, making Peter whimper, "He can't do this to you! He can't hurt you, Peter! Not anymore." He released some of the pressure on the cut in Peter's hand, but still had an iron grip on it, "Do you understand?" Peter nodded shakily and Tony let go of his hand and cradled Peter in his arms. Peter's sobs were muffled into Tony's chest. After a few minutes, Tony lifted Peter into his arms, passing Steve and saying a small "Thank you," to which Steve nodded and smiled, following Tony out of the warehouse.

  
Before they parted ways, Tony turned towards Steve, "Do you think he'll bounce back from this?"

  
Steve took a moment and let out a breath, "That kid is stronger than anyone I've ever met Tony. Don't worry, he'll bounce back stronger than before, he always does," Steve gave the other man a warm smile, which Tony returned. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Tony spoke up, "See ya around, Capsicle," Before flying off.

  
"See you around Tony,"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago but I didn't have the guts to post it. But here it is...and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
